


A Bad Date

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock interrupts one of Molly's dates... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Date

The date wasn’t going terrible. After all, Molly Hooper wasn’t expecting her first date, six months after breaking an engagement, to go stellar, anyway. She really just wanted to ease her way back into dating. So, she wasn’t really hunting for a boyfriend, just making sure she put herself back out there.  
“Hu-“ Huey…Hunter… Hampton… Hugo…Houston… Damn, she couldn’t remember his name. “What do you do for a living?”  
“Oh, I’m a writer.” He gestured to his throat. “An…umm… obviously, American.” The nameless man continued. “I haven’t gotten out much since I moved here… the…uh… dating site seemed a good idea… ya know, get me actually out in the city with the people.”  
“How long have you lived here?”  
“Oh, about eighteen months next week.” Molly nearly chocked on her wine.  
“That long?”  
“Yeah. I just…” He fidgeted a bit in his chair. “I’m not a very social person. I just kind of make my home a nest and thats just how I choose to live my life.”  
“Right. Well, everyone has we- little quirks.” She said, with a tight smile.  
“I suppose.” He nodded. Molly had to admit she was very relieved when his phone rang, though he looked a bit on edge.  
“Go ahead. Answer it. It’s fine.” Apologetically, he pulled it out and began to talk.  
“Hello? … What?… Oh my god!” The man quickly hung up the phone. “I am so so very sorry, Dr. Hooper, but it…umm… apparently my house is on fire.” Gripping his chest, he insists he has to go, throws a few large bills on the table and Molly is left, standing by the table, alone, watching her date flee into the night.  
“Hello, Molly.” A cheerful and familiar voice called from behind her.  
“Sherlock.” She growled in a whisper, turning to face him. “What the hell is your problem?”  
“I need your help.”  
“You need my help so you call my date and tell him his flats on fire?”  
“Well, it was the easiest way to get him leave. Especially considering he’s agoraphobic.”  
“You…” Molly flopped down on the seat, taking a breath and biting her lip in an effort to help control her seething anger. “You deduced he was agoraphobic…”  
“…and that he hadn’t left his flat since he moved here.”  
“AND… William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you completely insensitive ass!”  
“Are you going to hit me? This where John usually hits me. If you don’t mind, my lip is still healing so if you could….” Sherlock closed his eyes as a glass of red wine was splashed into his face and stained his white shirt. “Well, he obviously wasn’t very interested in you, Molly. This is a 2009 Beaujolais… not a very good year.” For a moment, she just stared at him as he eased into the other seat, he and continued in a voice considerably lower. “Is this where I apologize?”  
“No, no.” She threw her hands up and began to collect her things. “Don’t apologize, Sherlock. Just tell me what you need.”  
“The interns won’t let me into the lab.”  
“You’re letting the interns keep you out of the lab?”She raised an eyebrow at him before heading toward the door.  
“Yes, well, its easier for them to enforce an embargo on the lab… what with me only being one person.”  
“You pissed them off.”  
“What?”  
“You pissed them off and they joined forces to keep you out of the lab.”  
“They may have revolted.” Molly scoffed at his comment.  
“Fancy yourself a king, do you?”  
“What? No, I just.. I’m trying to solve a crime and need the lab.”  
“How much couldn’t you do at home? You could have texted me, you know. You didn’t need to give my date an anxiety attack.”  
“He’ll be fine.” The detective tried to wave it off.  
“He’ll never leave his house again.” Molly insisted.  
“Our country weeps.” He mused, raising his arm to hail a taxi.


End file.
